Invierno Eterno
by lord54edwr
Summary: Un pobre niño sufre en los páramos helados, solitario y en su miseria logra encontrar algo que tal vez ilumine su camino, o lo condene a un lugar nefasto en la historia. /Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen/


Narrado desde el punto de vista de Iván Braginski.

Sentado, respaldándome en un árbol, siento como el frío lastima mi piel, a pesar de llevar un conjunto de ropa que podría considerarse abrigador. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a otra persona, es más, he olvidado por qué estoy aquí; no sé de dónde vengo o a dónde voy, lo único que sé es mi nombre… y que estoy solo en este páramo helado. A veces oigo voces y veo una sombra flotando por la nieve, pero es tan borrosa que apenas logro distinguirla, trato de hablarle, pero ésta no me responde, parece que simplemente me ignora, escondo mi cabeza entre mis brazos esperando a que la nevada calme, pero espero en vano y empeora a cada momento, debo moverme, de lo contrario moriré congelado.

He caminado dos horas cubriéndome el rostro con el brazo, la situación empeora, ahora estoy en medio de una ventisca, apenas veo más allá de mi nariz, de repente choco contra alguien más, ¿era la sombra?, no, es muy pequeña para serlo; pero eso era lo de menos, acababa de tirar por la nieve un conjunto de ramas atadas con cuerdas.

-¿Te lastimé?-dije-lo lamento mucho, déjame ayudarte con eso.  
-En otras circunstancias te golpearía, pero estoy tan perdida como tú, si quieres ayudarme realmente coge las ramas que puedas, sígueme, mi hermana está más adelante.

Resulta que era una niña de cabellos rubios, no podía distinguirle bien la cara por la ventisca, pero si notaba un moño blanco su cabeza, estaba molesta, pero parecía que de ese enojo sacaba una gran fuerza, nos tomamos de las manos para no perdernos y empezamos a caminar en dirección al sur, era muy lista, se había atado una soga a la cintura la cual podía seguir de regreso a su refugio.  
Luego de diez minutos de completo silencio decidió dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, niño  
-Iván Braginski, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
-Natalia Arlovskaya , ¿Qué hacías en medio de la nada? ¿No sabes que cada vez más lobos vienen a esta zona?  
-No estaba enterado  
-Mi hermana y yo dejaremos esta zona mañana temprano, si quieres puedes acompañarnos durante el viaje, será tu paga por esta ayuda.  
-Gracias- dije sin podérmelo creer, esto era demasiado oprtuno.

Me sorprendía enormemente que ayudara a una persona desconocida como yo.  
Es la primera vez que otra persona me dirige la palabra, tal vez llevemos guantes, pero siento el calor de Natalia a través de ellos, es una bonita sensación, el tocar a otra persona, es como tener una conexión.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos y llegamos a una cueva, adentro había una pequeña fogata y al lado de esta había otra niña, la cual acercaba sus manos al fuego para calentarse. Natalia y yo entramos, la otra niña se presentó como Yekaterina, también era rubia, pero con el pelo mucho más corto, sus ojos poseen una mirada que irradia bondad, me dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a pesar de eso sentía que ambas niñas habían sufrido mucho, Natalia puso parte de las ramas en el fuego para extender su duración, entonces me invitaron a sentarme junto a ellas.

-¿De dónde vienes, pequeño?-dijo Yekaterina, manteniendo siempre una sonrisa inocente- eres muy valiente al estar afuera con una ventisca.  
-Yo…no lo sé exactamente, el recuerdo más remoto que tengo es el de buscar raíces secas para alimentarme.  
Ambas niñas se miraron fijamente y luego me devolvieron la mirada, parece que las unía algo más que la sangre.  
-Entonces tienes el mismo problema que nosotras-dijo Natalia  
-Al igual que tú, no podemos recordar nada antes de determinado momento de nuestra vida-añadió Yekaterina- nuestros padres, hogar, familia, no podemos averiguarlo, son completamente desconocidos para nosotras.

Al oírlo sentí una extraña mezcla entre alegría y tristeza, estaba feliz porque por fin encontré a personas como yo, pero más que nadie sé lo que es estar en esta situación, comprendía su miseria.

-ya veo- no pude añadir nada más, nunca fui exactamente bueno con las palabras, se formó un silencio incómodo, luego de unos minutos Yekaterina volvió a abrir la conversación.  
-¿Nos acompañaras a nuestro pequeño viaje fuera de este lugar?  
-Si mi presencia no les molesta  
-¿Pero qué dices?- respondió Yekaterina riendo- No habrás sido muy cruel con él ¿verdad, Natalia?  
-¡Cállate!- Natalia se echó a dormir mientras hacía un berrinche.  
-Que ruda-dije en voz baja, pero parece que Yekaterina me oyó.  
-No te preocupes, ella siempre es así- dijo con su incansable sonrisa- Está oscureciendo, deberías ir a dormir, yo tomaré la primera guardia.  
-Gracias- dije, me despedí de mi nueva compañera y me preparé para dormir, faltaba una cama para mí, pero estaba acostumbrado a dormir en superficies incómodas.

Dormí durante solo dos horas, por alguna razón no podía conciliar el sueño, Yekaterina seguía junto al fuego, decidí acercarme, aprender más acerca de mis salvadoras. Tal vez sería la oportunidad para formar un lazo, quería formar una amistad y esta era mi oportunidad.

-¿No puedes dormir, pequeño?  
-No puedo, pero…creo que es una perfecta oportunidad para aprender sobre ti.  
-¿mientras mi hermana duerme?, ¿acaso quieres intentar algo conmigo?- dijo la niña riendo.  
Me sonrojé, me puse nervioso, era la primera vez que una niña me decía algo como eso, no sabía cómo reaccionar, al notarlo, la niña rubia me tomo de la mano y dijo: era solo una broma. Entonces volvió a mostrarme una sonrisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, más para mí que para ella realmente, como de costumbre, me dirigió la palabra.

-Si te lo estás preguntando, Natalia y yo no somos realmente hermanas, pero hemos pasado dos años juntas desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, compartimos alimentos, refugio, historias, ropa-hizo una pequeña pausa mirando el cielo nocturno- los títulos de "hermana" nos lo hemos dado nosotras mismas y es lo más apropiado para lo que sentimos la una por la otra.  
-Me gustaría poder conectar con alguien de esa manera- le respondí- siempre me ha resultado difícil encontrar un ser vivo que soporte mi presencia, hasta los animales pequeños como los conejos huyen de mí, como si les diera miedo, mucho miedo - me encogí de hombros, ocultando mi rostro en las rodillas, fue entonces cuando Yekaterina puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y jugó con mi cabellera.  
-Tu no das miedo, eres un niño muy lindo…si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotras y ser nuestro "hermano".

Su rostro, nunca olvidaré ese momento, su mano sobre mi cabeza, su tierna sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules mirándome, palabras de afecto que tocaron mi corazón, estaba feliz; tenía por fin alguien con quien tener un lazo, alguien a quien llamar "hermana". No pude contenerme, de mis ojos salieron lágrimas frías, empecé a llorar, entonces la abracé ahogando mi llanto en su pecho; mientras lloraba ella me abrazaba.

Por fin, sentí lo que llaman calor. 


End file.
